Hunter's Little Belt Adventure
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: Okay this is what happens when you watch old dvd's and have a really messed up dream. Please Check it out. RR.


****

Hunter's Little Belt Adventure

By Crys Skywalker

****

Rating: PG (just because I'm not so certain that it rates a G)

****

Author: Crys Skywalker

****

Background: I was watching the first Elimination Chamber and one of the clips before the match started got me thinking about the way Hunter looked. Of course this spawned this really dumb humorous fan fiction.

****

Pairings: Ric Flair/Randy Orton (only subtlety noted in this fic), Hunter/Belt (this is a sort of... I'd give the story away if I told you), Edge/Christian (hinted too)

******

****

Hunter's Little Belt Adventure

Hunter woke up the usual way he always did the heavyweight championship belt in his little arms. Satisfied that it wasn't gone from his arms, he gently snuggled closer to the belt and started to suck his thumb. He always liked the mornings because he was finally alone and no one knew his little secret. However today, this little secret was going to get him into a lot of troubled.

In another hotel room not too far from Hunter's, Ric Flair was ready to go for breakfast. Randy Orton grumbled at Flair that it was way too early to be up and wide-awake. Flair smiled at his lover and left the room. Flair decided to check on Hunter, figuring that he was doing his morning ritual and probably fell back asleep. Flair knew Hunter's secret because of the way Hunter was around him. Hunter always considered Flair as a father and wasn't afraid of what Flair thought of him. 

Flair knocked at the door of Hunter's room. He didn't hear any movement within the room. He knew that Hunter probably fell back asleep. He checked the knob and sure enough Hunter left to the door unlock. Flair always thought it was a bad idea to leave the door unlocked, but because Hunter had a tendency of waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, Hunter left the door open so Flair could run in and comfort him.

Flair looked at a sleeping Hunter. His thumb was in his mouth and drooling onto the belt. He looked so peaceful.

"Okay Hunter.... Come on.... You need to wake up.... You don't want Vince to find out that you sleep with that belt do you?" Flair coaxed Hunter to wake up. Hunter in his groggy state didn't realize that Flair was waking him up, embarrassment began to filter through his body. Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Oh Hunter... It me, there is no reason to be scared." Flair gathered Hunter in his arms. A few tears fell from Hunter's eyes. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and looked at Flair.

"Sorry I thought you were Jeff." Hunter whispered afraid that the roster of RAW was going to hear him. Flair looked at him. Hunter went on to explain, "I got into a fight with Jeff and his brother Matt. Those Hardy boys are up to something. Jeff told me that there was going to be hell to pay. I don't know what he's up to but I'm really scared that he's going to tell the whole world that I'm a baby."

"Oh Hunter. You're not a baby; you just are really uncomfortable being alone. And having the fears that you have don't really help. I would stay with you in the night, but Randy would be quite jealous that I'm with you." Flair explained. Hunter smiled and started to get up. "Now get ready for breakfast. I think our Champion deserves a day of fun, but you need to leave the belt."

"Okay." Hunter said excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jeff and Matt sat on their beds thinking. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." They both called simultaneously. Rob Van Dam walked in there looking at the Hardy's.

"Well you always know when you both are up." He smiled. "What are you too scheming now? I know you both are up to somethin'."

"Well, Hunter pissed us off so I'm trying to think of a good way to piss him off. I told him that we were going to be getting back at him." Jeff smiled evilly when he told Rob this. Rob thought for a while. Then idea came to him.

"I got an idea. How about we take that damn belt that he's so proud about and hide it. He'll lose it for a while but he'll still get it back." Rob suggested.

"Yeah I like the sound of that." Matt spoke up. "Okay it's settled we will hide that belt. He hates small places so I know where we can hide it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hunter exited his hotel room. He had a slight hop to his walk. Little did he notice that Jeff, Matt, and Rob was watching for him to leave. They snickered a bit. They were the best friends that everybody warned. They were the pranksters of RAW. One time Kane had made a comment to Rob about getting caught and what his punishment would be. Rob decided to get the Hardy's and they got Kane with his original idea. After Kane was unchained and settled down a bit, Rob told him that he did it and Kane laughed.

The threesome walked into Hunter's room. They started to look for the belt.

"Doesn't he ever lock his door?" Rob asked.

"Nope" Matt replied.

"He's afraid of being locked in. Don't ask." Jeff explained.

"Don't worry I'm not." Rob grunted.

"Found it." Jeff held the belt off of the bed. Liquid dripped off of it. "Eww. I think he drooled all over it. Or maybe that's.... Oh I'm not going to Finish that thought."

"Hand it here. I'll clean it up." Matt reached for the belt. "I think he sleeps with it. God you think this guy would be normal and sleep with a damn Teddy bear."

"Well that's Hunter for ya. Eww." Rob spoke with disgust. 

The boys cleaned the belt and hid it in the weight room. Knowing the hotel well, they knew until the time was needed it to reappear that it was quite safe. They walked back to the Hardy's room and played games on Matt's PS2. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night fell and Hunter, Flair and Randy were back from the Amusement park they took Hunter to. He was all Smiles and really happy. Flair won him a big teddy bear. He told him that he was allowed to have it under a condition, Hunter must wean himself off of sleeping with the belt and sleep with the teddy bear that was given him. Flair was concerned that not only the Hardy's might take it, but also that Hunter might lose the belt and therefore never gets any sleep. Flair was hoping that the bear was the solution.

Hunter said goodnight to his adopted father (sort of) and his boyfriend. Hunter was so happy that he was going to tell his belt about the whole day. Or at least that he thought he would. His belt wasn't on the bed. He was sure that he left it there, but it wasn't on his bed. So loudly, he started to tear apart the room. He was so upset with himself that as he was looking tears fell from his eyes. 

"Where are you?" he whimpered. He looked under the bed, in the closets, in the drawers, in the bathroom, on the tables, even in the covers, but he could not find his beloved belt. Wiping at the tears furiously He knocked at Flair's door.

"Hunter? What's the matter?" Flair noticed the tears on Hunter's face.

"My belt.... It's.... It's gone." He whimpered.

"Oh come here sweetie. Come on let's look in your room again." Flair suggested. Hunter nodded afraid that if he said anything that he would start bawling. They walked into he room and looked again.

"Hunter are you sure you didn't leave it in the weight room?" Flair asked after they searched the room. Hunter now was sobbing loudly. 

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o. I-it's n-not ther-r-r-r-e-e-e." He sobbed.

By this time everybody was awake from the commotion. Rob, Jeff, Matt, and Edge went to investigate what the hell was going on. What they saw wasn't being spoken about afterwards. Hunter sat in the middle of the floor sobbing like a three-year-old would. He was really upset.

Rob turned to Jeff and looked sympathetic. "I think it's time that Hunter get his belt back." He whispered. Jeff and Matt both nodded. This prank went too far out of control. They never realized that Hunter was that sensitive. Rob felt like he was going to cry too. He felt so bad for Hunter. He knew what it was like. He always got a new thing and the kids at school would steal it from him.

Jeff grabbed the belt. Matt turned to Rob, who was currently try to hide the fact that he too, was crying.

"Aww. Rob it's okay. Hunter's going to get it back." Matt smiled lightly at Rob. That broke Rob, tears gushed down his face.

"The.... S-s-same thing h-h-happened to me." Rob cried. Matt wrapped his arms around Rob.

"Shh, it alright. You want to go back and grab your Kane doll." Matt lightly stroked Rob's back as he cried into Matt's shoulder. Rob nodded. "Okay, Jeff.... I'm going to go back and sit with Rob, see if I can settle him down a bit. You however give this to Flair and tell him that you found it down here. Not where here, but down here. Okay?"

"Okay. It's going to be okay Rob." Jeff smiled and darted off. By the time he got up there Vince was mad at Hunter and Edge was complaining that Christian and him were never going to get any sleep if this wasn't settled soon. Jeff squeezed though and handed Flair the belt. Flair looked at him angrily. 

"Hear that Hunter was certain that he didn't leave it in the weight room, but I remembered seeing him with it. So I went and looked for it. I found it on one of the benches. Is he going to be alright?" Jeff explained. 

"I hope so." Flair spoke. He turned to the sobbing Hunter and held him. Then he handed the belt to him, which Hunter immediately grabbed and started to suck his thumb. Vince and Edge's jaws dropped as they watched the current heavyweight champion sucked on his thumb for comfort. Jeff was shocked too but didn't visibly show it.

"So that's why it was wet. He was sucking his thumb and drooled all over it." Jeff exclaimed. Flair perked up when he heard that out of the Hardy boy.

"One word about this outside of this room and I will personally make your life a living hell." Flair growled dangerously at Jeff. Jeff squeaked and nodded that he understood. With that warning he left immediately.

"So this is the little secret that Hunter keeps from us huh?" Edge spoke softly. "Is it because he's ashamed?"

Flair looked up; "He doesn't like anyone to see him like this. It's embarrassing for him."

"Well I will personally see that anyone who heard and saw this will not speak of it again." Vince replied.

"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me, it looks as though Hunter finally fell asleep. So I need to put him to bed." Flair picked up Hunter carefully and exited to the bedroom to lay him down. 

Edge quietly walked to his and Christian's room and Vince made sure that this wasn't going to be spoke of again... Oh and if you're wondering, Hunter did ditch the belt for the bear.

THE END


End file.
